


Basta Ya

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Kurapika realizes that killing Chrollo was impossible, he takes a different approach.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 76





	Basta Ya

Kurapika hooked his arm around Chrollo’s shoulders. “Fuck you.”

Chrollo’s eyes met his, lips upturned into a ghost of a smirk. They were in the cold hotel room Kurapika had booked for this sole purpose- bedding the Spider head.

Shit, if he couldn’t kill the damn man he was gonna fuck him into oblivion.

Kurapika pushed Chrollo onto the bed roughly, the older man complying obediently. They had discussed this beforehand, and Kurapika was well aware of the other man’s submissive kink. 

Their lips met in a harsh kiss, Kurapika’s teeth sinking into Chrollo’s soft mouth in a desperate attempt to gain control. He palmed Chrollo roughly through the fabric of his snug dress pants. The sick man was already half hard. 

“I hate you,” Kurapika breathed out between kisses. “I wish you were dead.”

“Your body says otherwise,” Chrollo said quietly, fingers brushing Kurapika’s erection.

Kurapika’s eyes narrowed. Harshly, he stripped the older man of his stupidly expensive pants, pulling off his briefs and threw them to the floor while the man gladly took off his shirt to expose his stupidly sculpted abs. 

Manifesting his chains, Kurapika made quick work of chaining up the willing Spider Head, making sure to avoid erogenous zones and to wrap chains around his pale throat. He hated that Chrollo only agreed to this because he wanted to get fucked. He hated that Chrollo thought of him as so little of a threat that he would be willing to sleep with him. 

When Kurapika deemed the man sufficiently immobilized, he brought out the lubricant, tipping a little into his palm.

Kurapika trailed open-mouthed kisses along Chrollo’s collarbones, slipping a finger into his tight entrance. As Chrollo moaned loudly, Kurapika quietly thanked the gods he chose a hotel with soundproofing. 

The gods. They would not approve of this but Kurapika didn’t care anymore. 

He added a second finger, rubbing against Chrollo’s walls roughly. The man did not deserve loving preparation. 

Kurapika couldn’t think anymore. He wanted the man underneath him gone but he couldn’t stop. He wanted the man to stop moaning but he couldn’t get enough of the low, feral sounds coming from his pale throat. He wanted to kill the man but he also wanted to fuck him. 

By the time Kurapika added a third finger, Chrollo was putty in his hands, breathing wildly with cloudy eyes. “Please...Kurapika,” he whispered, unable to move in his restraints.

Kurapika tightened the chains around Chrollo’s throat. “You don’t get to tell me what to do,” he snapped, but he unzipped his pants and replaced his fingers with his throbbing length soon enough. With a groan, Kurapika thrust into the warm Spider head, grabbing his shaking erection and jerking it in sync with his thrusts.

The temperature in the room seemed to rise, and Kurapika felt warmth pool around his lower half. He swallowed a moan and tried to stave off his orgasm, breaking before the other man was a dishonor at this point. 

Chrollo’s body spasmed as Kurapika kept hitting his prostate, fast. With a loud moan, he came all over himself, legs shaking.

Kurapika groaned. He thrust harshly into Chrollo’s oversensitive body until he came in pools, inside the Spider. The smaller man pulled out with a wet sound and stared down at Chrollo’s ruined state. “You are pathetic,” he said, and he hated the way the man seemed to drink up his insults and get even hornier. 

Kurapika pulled him into a rough kiss, making sure to leave Chrollo’s lips red and raw from friction. “I hate you,” Kurapika said, and this time he didn’t wait for a reply, zipping up his pants again and leaving the Spider chained up in the barren hotel room, naked and delirious. 

The door shut with a thud, and Kurapika let his chains dissipate as he stood, shaking in the hallway.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Basta ya = Spanish for 'enough now'


End file.
